


Shoosh.....

by orphan_account



Series: Homestuck X OC [2]
Category: Stuff...just fucking stuff
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck I don't know Gamzee x Oc that came out looking more like a fucking Gamzee X Reader fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoosh.....

**Author's Note:**

> Don't moterfucking hate on me. I'm new to this shit.
> 
> Part 1 of OC X Reader series

Dark irises searched frantically around for somewhere to hide as the sound of Honks got closer to your position.

Black tears streamed down her face as you relentlessly searched screaming when the door slammed open and purple eyes surrounded by red locked onto your cowering form.

Gamzee slowly walked towards a large grin spread on his face “Pl….Plea?e Ga...Gamzee…..Don’t……<3”  
“DoN'T Do wHaT MoThErFuCkEr? SpLaTtEr yOuR BlOoD On tHe fUcKiNg wAlLs?” you shuddered as an idea popped into your mind you closed your eyes ‘Dammit Karkat thi? better work……<3’

You slowly stood up as he raised his clubs you touched cheek softly making him pause and stare at you, you stroked the cheek softly hushing him “What happened Gamzee? What made you ?nap….<3” 

Gamzee released a slow purr as the clubs dropped he lowered his head leaning into your touch “I....i mOtHeRfUcKiNg rUn oUtTa fAyGo.....tHeN FuCkInG GoT MoCkEd bY MoThErFuCkInG EqUiUs.....” His eyes bled red again and you grabbed his face in your hands looking into his eyes as you stroked his cheeks smiling softly.

“Now, now you ?hould know better than anyone to believe what the Hor?e fucker say?...<3” She giggled kissing his nose as he honked softly.

“I MoThErFuCkInG GuEsS So.....” you giggled at his defeat kissing his forehead you tried to pull away, your escape being stopped by arms wrapped around your waist his body bending over so his head was resting on your shoulder.

You felt something wet on your shoulder and smiled softly petting his hair “?hu?h it’? okay ….I’ll go ?lap him for you okay? Once I’ve ?colded him we’ll get some Faygo and chill alright?...<3”

He chuckled pulling away as you wiped his tears “AlRiGhT WiCkEd sIs...i'lL WaIt iN HeRe tHaT AlRiGhT?” you nodded kissing his nose again before leaving your room.

You let your rage slowly build up as Gamzee’s words repeated in your head slamming open the door you knew they were all hiding in, a sinister growl left your lips as everyone looked at you “Where the fuck i? he…..<3” 

Kanaya looked up at you confused “Lilith? What Do You Mean? Is Something Wrong? Wheres Gamzee?” 

“Oh Gamzee’? Perfectly fine lemme tell you what made him ?nap and almo?t kill me ?hall I?” Everyone nodded paling slightly “?ome motherfucker mocked him after he ran outta faygo…..Anyone wanna own up before I fucking ?lap you?” Seeing nobody own up a grin stretched across your face “Everyone ?tand up….Now” they all did as told.

You walked through them all coming across Equius you raised your hand and gave him a hard loud slap across his face. “How fucking Dare you verbally attack My Gamzee!...<3”

Everyone watched in utter shock as the taller stronger Equius was shot down again and again by the much shyer black blood Lilith “D --> Ouch....sorry...I know...I'm sorry.....” Was all he said as she finally calmed down.

Karkat carefully approached the triggered troll “HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE TO CALM THE FUCKER DOWN?” you turned to him and very much kurloz style placed a finger to your lips and winked at him “It’s a secret~....<3” he tutted but nodded getting the gist.

Terezi and Vriska had a perverted look on their face “OH? YOUR3 G4MZ33 1S H3 NOW?” Vriska sniggered at the wild blush that appeared on her face.

“I...uh….I didn’t mean...it like….that…..<3” she was cut off by arms wrapping around her waist.  
“YeAh i'm mOtHeRfUcKiNg hErS AnD ShE'S MiNe yOu gOt tHaT MoThErFuCkErS?” they nodded smiles on their faces.

“Ga….Gamzee…<3” He lifted you up carrying you off to your room where he had already gotten faygo and pie

“YoU WeRe tAkInG ToO FuCkInG LoNg wIcKeD SiS So i gEt tHe sTuFf aNd wEnT To pIcK YoUr fInE AsS Up” you blushed again slapping his arm as you both sat down on your dagger sofa the sharp edges sticking out at the back.

“Thi? I? Probably the be?t wor?t day ever” you giggled at his confused look snuggling into his side to watch the movie.

end  
Meh I Might be smutties depends~


End file.
